Geisel
by misskrum
Summary: Foge, esconde-te, chora. Não adianta, eu sempre te encontrarei. TRGW


**Título**: Geisel  
**Autor**: misskrum  
**Sinopse**: Foge, esconde-te, chora. Não adianta, eu sempre te encontrarei.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle / Ginevra Weasley  
**Classificação**: 18 anos, por tortura psicológica e violência física  
**Género**: Angst  
**Spoilers**: 2  
**Idioma**: Português Pt  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo

* * *

**Geisel  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: Bem, como Universo Alternativo que é, e tendo pseudo-spoilers, Ginevra foi feita refém pelo Tom Riddle quando ela tinha 15 anos e felizmente, ninguém a resgatou AHAHAH

Em _itálico _estão as partes em 3ª pessoa que dão a indicação do que acontece no espaço que os rodeia e à Ginny. Humm, imaginem isto como um filme.

Dia 28 de Dez de 2008 a fic foi revisada por mim e talz. Ganhou ouro (humm… única participante HAHAHA) no I Challenge Ginevra Weasley.

**Disclaimer**: Nada, excepto o plot, me pertence.

* * *

_Estava escuro, abafado, poeirento._

_Aquele cenário serviu de base para o crescimento de Ginevra Weasley. Ela estava enroscada, na cama que ocupava o canto esquerdo da pequena cave. Estaria ali há dias? Semanas? Anos? Décadas? Ela não sabia dizer, tinha perdido todos os sentidos à muito tempo atrás. Ela tinha perdido a sua vida à muito tempo atrás._

_Sem contar, a porta abre-se devagar e o corpo dela treme involuntariamente. Ele entra no compartimento e ri. Ela continuava a reagir à sua presença._

Ginevra. Pergunto-me porque continuas aqui... E porque não te matei. Talvez seja porque eras um bom brinquedo… Até um certo ponto. Mas tu cansaste-me. Eu fiquei farto das tuas lamúrias, das tuas queixas, dos teus problemas. Anda, anda, cresce. Pára, pensa, olha à tua volta. Repara: ninguém te quer. Nunca ninguém te quis. Apenas eu olhei para ti... E já me aborreceste.

_O som estranho vindo do corpo inanimado fê-lo continuar com mais força. Agora, Tom estava demasiado perto dela. O corpo de Ginevra tremia convulsivamente e ficou quieto quando ele lhe tocou, com a ponta dos dedos, nos compridos cabelos ruivos._

O Harry Potter? Ele ignora-te. Ele não te quer. Ele nunca olhou sequer para ti. A tua família? Só podes estar a gozar... Já viste a quantidade de pessoas que existem lá? Porque te veriam a ti, que não és nada? Tu, que menos de um fantasma és? Já é tempo de aprenderes, Ginevra... Tu não és nada, nunca foste mais que isso e nunca, mas nunca, serás coisa alguma.

_A cave era escura e atrofiava-a._

_Estar perto do Tom era um pesadelo. Ele era como o preto daquele lugar, ele absorvia tudo. Assim que ela sentiu o toque das mãos dele nos seus ombros, sentiu também as lágrimas a cair timidamente. Sentia nojo dela própria. No entanto, ela sabia que sempre tinha agido bem... E se este era o preço a pagar, ela estava disposta a isso._

Não chores Ginevra, não grites. Os teus gritos histéricos nunca adiantaram de nada. Já viste? Já reparaste? Não adiantaram de nada nem nunca vão adiantar. Estás sozinha comigo assim como sempre estiveste. E nunca, mas nunca, alguém te ouviu. O ar polui só pelo teu respirar. Só por estares viva. Só por estares aqui. E se fui eu que permiti que isso acontecesse, não deveria ser punido também?

Não chores Ginevra, cada vez que uma gota cai, mais forte fico. Mais decidido fico. Tu não deverias existir. Não, não, não. Foi um erro deixar-te viva. Eu já sabia que seria um erro deixar-te viva. Ginevra… Pára! Pára de chorar! Põe-te de pé! Anda, vá.

_Ele pegou no braço dela e obrigou-a a ficar de pé. Ela olhou para ele com medo, aquele medo que a cada vez mais aumentava, até que ele a largou. Uma ideia insana passou-lhe pela cabeça. Se conseguisse fugir da presença dele, se conseguisse só fugir..._

Onde vais? O som do meu riso mostra-te o que sinto em relação a esse teu plano inútil, Ginevra. Achas que algum dia conseguirias fugir de mim? Que conseguirias sair daqui se eu não deixasse? Ginevra, és ridícula. Tenta pegar-me, tenta tocar-me. Porque não consegues? És fraca, fraca. Foge, esconde-te, chora. Não adianta, eu sempre te encontrarei. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Tu sabes que quando fechares os olhos me verás a mim. Sabes que os teus gritos te lembrarão sempre de mim. As tuas lágrimas terão sempre o meu gosto. Sempre. Tu sempre estarás presa a mim. Quando morreres, é o meu rosto que vais ver. Os últimos olhos que verás serão pretos, serão os meus.

Porque continuas a lutar contra mim? Porque não te rendes de uma vez por todas? És masoquista, Ginevra? Preferes a dor a qualquer outra coisa...? Preferes a dor ao... meu _prazer_?

_Ela levanta-se do chão a olhar para ele para ele. Ele estava todo vestido de preto, era alto, magro, com a pele branca. Os olhos eram pretos, astutos, maliciosos e os cabelos pretos caíam-lhe perto dos olhos. Ele tinha tudo para ser bonito. Tudo. Mas ele repudiava-a. Ele metia-lhe medo, ele era sempre tão altivo, tão egocêntrico, tão egoísta. Tom não tinha nenhuma qualidade. Mas ela nem sempre tinha pensado assim. Ela achava que ele era simpático, amável, afável. Ela ignorou sempre o que lhe tinham dito sobre ele. Ela ignorou-os mesmo quando a proibiram de falar com ele. Como poderia? Ele era a única pessoa que a tinha visto. A única pessoa que ela achava que estava ao seu lado por ela._

Não achas que poderias relaxar um pouco em relação a mim? Não te afastes mais! Pára. Agora mesmo. Pára!

Sentir o toque dele era nojento. Senti-lo era nojento. Estar com ele era nojento.

"_Mata-me_".

Eu vou Ginevra, eu vou. Mas tu podias tê-lo impedido. Tu podias! Eu nunca te quis, eu queria-o a ele... Mas tu não o entregaste. Tu preferiste sacrificar-te por ele mas ele nunca te agradecerá porque ele também não vai resistir muito. Tu poderias ter uma vida agora, mas à tua frente só existe morte. Morte, morte e mais morte. Achas que Harry Potter vale assim tanto esforço? Achas que vale a pena _morrer_ por ele?? Diz-me Ginevra, diz-me! Eu exijo uma resposta!

_As mãos dele seguravam-lhe os ombros, abanando-os à espera de resposta. "Eu sempre o amei." As palavras saíram-lhe misturadas com as lágrimas de ódio. Ódio dela mesma porque ele nem sequer gostava dela. Sacrificar-se por alguém que nem sabe que ela existe nunca tinha sido uma opção razoável. Mas ela aguentou, não é mesmo? Ela aguentou e agora não era o momento de desistir._

És tão fraca. Amar. Sentimento dos fracos. Poderosos não amam, Ginevra, acho que já te tinha dito. Poderosos desejam e pegam aquilo que desejam. Eu sou poderoso, Ginevra... E eu vou pegar o que quero. E eu quero que desapareças, Ginevra. Tu és lixo. Nada em ti se aproveita. És tão fraca... Eu detesto pessoas fracas. Pessoas que acham que o amor existe e que se sacrificam por ele.

_Ele estava próximo e levou uma mão à face dela para lhe tirar uma porção de cabelo ruivo da frente dos olhos. Ele ria-se com sua atitude. Estava completamente à defesa, pronta para o golpe final. "Porque não acabas com isto de uma vez por todas?"_

Eu não te vou dar essa alegria. Achas que te mataria assim? Sem mais nem menos? Sem sofreres? Eu quero matar-te, Ginevra. Mas não vai ser da tua maneira... Vai ser da minha. Já viste como és digna do meu desprezo? Tu queres morrer. Morrer! Ninguém quer morrer. Ninguém quer deixar esta vida... E no entanto tu queres, e eu quero que tu deixes. Mas com marcas. Quero que morras, porque mereces. Vou matar-te porque tenho meios de o fazer. Quando tu morreres quero que saibas Ginevra, que ninguém dará pela tua falta. Ninguém dá! Quando eu lhes dizer que morreste eles vão celebrar Ginevra, porque eles concordaram comigo, tu não mereces viver. Vai ser um dia feliz para toda a gente, porque tu não existes. Hoje vai ser um dia feliz, porque tu vais morrer.

Existem bastantes meios de matar, Ginevra. Eu posso matar-te psicologicamente primeiro, o que achas?

Estás perdida agora, e eu nunca me senti mais contente desde que te tenho comigo. Mas põe na tua cabeça que a culpa é e sempre será tua. A culpa de tudo é tua e somente tua. Tu poderias ter-me ajudado e eu não te mataria... Ou talvez sim. Tu berravas muito quando chegaste e eu não conseguia pensar! Eu... Não conseguir pensar! Eu precisava de arranjar maneira de te convencer a me dares o Potter mas tu recusaste-te. Imaginas o esforço que eu tive de fazer para não te matar nesse instante? Tu desobedeceste-me. Quem és tu para isso? Ninguém!

Para teu mal eu decidi brincar contigo, Ginevra. Eu decidi brincar... _Contigo_.

_Os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva na direcção dele. "Mata-me." Na cara dele abriu-se um sorriso. "Deixa-o de uma vez por todas e mata-me. Mata-me, não vês que queremos o mesmo?" A mão dela procurou a dele e meteu-a em volta do pescoço dela. "Mata-me de uma vez por todas. Aperta, asfixia, mas mata-me. E deixa-o em paz. " A mão livre dele foi com força contra a cara dela. Ela olhou para ele e os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas... de súplica. "Mata-me. Esquece-o."_

Quem és tu para dizer que chegou o momento? Tu morres assim que eu achar que deves! Quem és tu para dizer que tenho de o deixar em paz? _Quem és tu_, criatura?!

Eu gostava de te poder dizer o que sinto por ti. Eu desprezo-te, desprezo toda a tua laia. Quando te vejo sinto o meu estômago retorcer-se de agonia. O teu cheiro nojento de traidora do próprio sangue dá-me vómitos. Tocar-te provoca-me desejo de morte. A minha pele arrepia-se ao contacto com a tua. Os meus olhos sempre que esbarram com os teus fazem-me chorar. Sabes porque choro, Ginevra? Chorar é uma maneira de protecção. Quando as bactérias tentam entrar pelos olhos, as pessoas choram. E é por isso que eu choro, és uma bactéria. És um bicho. És tão asquerosa, Ginevra. É normal que ele nunca tenha olhado para ti... Eu também não olharia. Esses cabelos vermelhos, cor de ferro, dão ar de podridão. Sempre que estou perto de ti o meu nariz contrai pelos cheiros nauseabundos que tens. Acho que nada do que digo pode explicar realmente o que sinto por ti. Não é nada que se consiga transmitir aos outros. Apenas se sente... E eu sinto. Sim, eu sinto... Em grande escala.

Quase que te ouço perguntar porque é que continuo a chegar-me perto de ti, a te tocar, a falar contigo. A resposta é simples Ginevra. Custa-te mais a ti do que a mim. E se há algo que eu quero, é que pagues por todo o tempo que eu investi em ti sem lucrar nem um cêntimo. Se isso for horrível para mim mas ainda conseguir ser pior para ti... Porque não? Afinal, eu vou ter a satisfação de te matar. Um pouco de sacrifício antes de alcançar os objectivos nunca fez mal a ninguém... Olha nos meus olhos, Ginevra!!! Olha! Eu não admito isso. Não. Nunca admiti. Olha nos meus olhos e diz que queres morrer. Implora.

_A mão dele foi directa ao queixo dela e puxou-o até estar de frente para o dele sem cuidados. "Eu quero que tu morras. És um filho da puta de um psicopata." A outra mão dele voltou a ir com força contra a face dela que já estava vermelha. "Mata-me. Mata-me. Mata-me. Acaba logo com esta merda porque nunca irás apanhá-lo. Ele é melhor que tu. Ele sempre será o que não és." Ela ria-se descontrolada perante a fúria dele._

Só para saberes Ginevra, se algum dia morrer, eu vou-te perseguir. Eu vou encontrar-te sempre, seja onde for.

E eu vou matá-lo. Eu vou torturá-lo, eu vou esmigalhá-lo. Ele** nunca** será melhor que eu.

**Nunca.**

_O punhal metálico rasgou as roupas finas que ela usava e perfurou-lhe a pele na zona do abdómen. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de dor enquanto ele sorria ao ver o sangue a sair de dentro dela._

**Nunca.**

_Ele voltou a golpeá-la com o punhal metálico desta vez no peito. "Ele... é... melhor.. que... tu..."_

**Nunca.**

_A lâmina de metal rasgou-lhe a pele e as veias perto do pescoço em profundidade. Ela começou a debater-se com a dificuldade de respirar e começou a cuspir sangue, na ânsia de respirar, para a mão dele. _

**Nunca.**

Ele não é capaz de fugir de mim. Ele não tem meios para isso. Nunca teve.

Foi apenas sorte, coisa que tu** nunca** tiveste.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A**: Geisel significa refém em alemão.

Eu não sei como escrevi isto, juro ò.ó tipo, nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça alguma coisa com este grau de insanidade o.ó ...e a culpa é tua dark ahahaha

Read 'n Review!


End file.
